powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tooth or Consequences/Transcript
(The episode begins at the Girls' house, where they are all having breakfast together.) Buttercup: 'No, no, no, Bubbles. You always hear lyrics wrong. It's "Oh, the itsy bitsy spider went out for sauerkraut!" '''Bubbles: '''No, no, no, Buttercup. I don't think the spider went out for sauerkraut. It went up the water spout. '''Buttercup: '''Ugh! Bloss, help me out here. (''A very pained sound made by Blossom comes from o.c. The camera cuts to her, who is sitting at the other side of the breakfast table, holding the side of her mouth.) 'Blossom: '(very painful) Owww, my tooth hurts... 'Professor Utonium: '(Doing the dishes and turns back) Your tooth hurts? (Happily) That's great! (Turns back and continues the dishes again) '''Buttercup: '''So are you gonna...elaborate there, Professor? '''Professor Utonium: ''(laughs nervously) Oh, sorry. It's just great timing cause you girls have your teeth cleaning appointment at the dentist today! '''Bubbles: '(delightfully)' '''I love the dentist! They make your teeth all shiny, and you get a toy afterward! '''Professor Utonium: '''That's right. And in Blossom's case, they'll probably fill in a little cavity too. '''Blossom: '''A cavity?! But...that can't be what this is! I brush five times after every meal! '''Buttercup: '''Not me, I never brush... (She blows out a green gas from her mouth, that makes Bubbles feels bad and fall to the table) I want a cavity. '''Blossom: '''Why do you ''want ''a cavity? '''Buttercup: '''Easy. To test my pain threshold. (''Cut to a small animation) ''See, if your tooth has a cavity, they take 'em out with this big 'ol drill, like those giant ones that go to the center of the earth! But they're louder and go RRRRRRRREEEEERRRRRMMM!!!! And then the dentist says "You thought the pain was bad before? Well keep drillin', boys, there's a nerve in there somewhere!“ And then... (''Cut back to the kitchen, where Blossom's eyes are totally white out of fear.) Professor Utonium: 'Buttercup, you're scaring Blossom! That's not what happens when you get a cavity. ''(Hearing this, Blossom turns back to normal immediately) '''Blossom and Buttercup: '''It's not? '''Blossom: '''You mean there's no drill? '''Professor Utonium: ''(laughs) Oh no, there's still a drill. But it couldn't possibly go to the center of the earth. '''Blossom: '(groans nervously) (Cut to a building with a sign says "DENTIST", that means the Professor and the girls having their teeth cleaning appointment.) Bubbles: '''Down came the rain and washed the spider out. '''Buttercup: Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah. Down came the rain and then they found a trout! (To Blossom) Right, Bloss? (Cut to Blossom, who is sitting opposite them and looks very nervous and gasping. We heard some heartbeat.) Buttercup: 'See, Bloss gets it. ''(A door opened) 'Dentist: '''Buttercup? Bubbles? You're next. ''(Camera cuts to the side of them. The professor is looking at a magazine) 'Buttercup: '''Alright! Here comes the pain! ''(They float to Blossom) See ya on the other side, sis. (They float away) (Blossom is still gasping. She looks at the clock on the wall, the clock's clockwise is a tooth, but the minute is a drill. That makes Blossom scream out and turns to Professor. To her horror, she found that the magazine's cover has a big drill on it. These two things finally made Blossom fall into an anxious state.. The camera zooms extremely at her face.) '''Dentist: ''(Opens the door)'' Blossom, we're ready for you. (Blossom makes two nervous sounds and go down from the chair to the dentist. She is crossing a very dark corridor with the light flicking. It looks so scary that she almost cannot pass.) Blossom: ''(encouraging herself'') Okay, Bloss. You can do this. People go to the dentist all the time. And they survive! I think. (Suddenly Blossom bumps into a black object. She looks at the object, we see a horror face with a drill. This makes Blossom extremely scared and she dashes away. Then the light was on and we see two people: a doctor and a repairwoman. Obviously, it's just a repair.) Repairwoman: '''Well, Dr. Martin, that should do it. Shouldn't have any more problems with those flickering' lights. '''The Doctor(Dr. Martin): 'Excellent. Thank you, Darla! ''(Cut to the woman's restroom. We hear Blossom gasping very nervously inside) '''Blossom: ''(Very frightened)'' I gotta get out of here! Huh? (There are some birds singing outside of the restroom. Blossom looks outside) (Cut to a window in the wall. The sunshine is shining into and it formed a word: FREEDOM, hinting Blossom can escape for freedom.) (Cut to waiting room again. Buttercup and Bubbles float into view with toy planes in their hand. Professor lifts his head from the magazine.) Professor Utonium: 'Hey, girls! How was the dentist? Looks like they gave you some great toys! '''Buttercup: '''Yeah, I guess. No cavities though. ''(She shows her teeth to Professor then groans) '''Bubbles: ''(Happily)'' The dentist told me my teeth were sooooo nice (She turns around) That they wanted to use a picture of them for the new logo! (She shows her teeth too, very happy) Professor Utonium: ''(Praise)'' Well that's fantastic. (Noticing there is no Blossom) Say, where's Blossom? Blossom: ''(She opens a door from off-screen) Over here! By the door! Haha. ''(She closes the door) ''I got finished super fast, so I thought that I'd wait outside and get some fresh air. '''Professor Utonium: '''What about your tooth? Does it feel better? '''Blossom: '''Yep! They said it was just...from having such a healthy mouth! Health pains! ''(Shows her health teeth to Professor nervously) Professor Utonium: 'Perfect! Then to celebrate, I'm taking you girls out for your favorite -- ''(Cut to an ice cream store. The Professor got some ice cream for the girls.) 'Professor Utonium: -- '''Crunchy caramel corn ice cream with extra peanut brittle! ''(Buttercup and Bubbles cheers happily, however, Blossom seems to have no taste due to her unnoticed cavity. As her sisters happily cheer, she only gives an unhappy cheer) (The two girls take big bites with their ice cream. making a very loud noise to show they really enjoy it. Blossom watches them nervously. Buttercup takes another bite and frictions the chocolate with her teeth violently. Bubbles chews her food very hard making loud crunching sounds. Blossom looks at them trembling because of her toothache. This prevented her from eating her ice cream. She rubs her mouth.) '''Bubbles: ''(From o.c.)'' Hey, Blossom? (Cut to her and Buttercup, who is chewing her food hard. Bubbles shows her toy plane to Blossom) Where is your toy? Didn't the dentist give you one? Blossom: 'Oh, um, he tried! I told him he should just keep it for himself for once! ''(Hearing this, Bubbles and Buttercup trades a doubtful face each other.) '''Buttercup: ''(In doubt)'' Blossom? Turning down a reward for good work? Bubbles: ''(In doubt too)'' Something smells fishy to me. (She looks behinds her shoulder) Professor Utonium: ''(Thoughtfully)'' Hmmm... Me too... (He turns his head to look behind) (Cut to the cash register. There shows a cashier and a boss. The cashier is complaining to his boss) Cashier: 'But Boss, the salmon flavored ice cream just ain't sellin'! '''The Boss: '''That's because you're not pushin' it hard enough, Greg! ''(Back to the table, we see Buttercup is looking to Blossom pensively. Cut to Blossom, who is ready to take a small bite of ice-cream. She takes it but immediately is shivered from her feet to her head. That shows she just hit her cavity hard.) '''Buttercup: ''(As she’s discovering something)'' What's the matter, Bloss? Tooth hurtin'? Might need to go back to the dentist? Blossom: ''(nervously)'' No! I'm just eating at my... (She takes another small bite but still found it's very painful) own... pace. Buttercup: '(''pokes her head in and slyly) Cool...cool...cool. Then why don't you take a bi-i-i-i-ig bite? (This makes Blossom fall into a very tense moment, but a phone ringtone rings from offscreen.) 'Bubbles: '''Uh-oh! I think the treat's gotta wait! Looks like Infernous is at it again! ''(become angry) That hothead! 'Blossom: '''Phew! Let's go girls! This'll be a piece of cake! ''(Cut to a monster that has a large furnace and two claws that grabbing Bubbles and Buttercup. The two trapped girls yelling in terror. Blossom just watching in mid-air.) '''Buttercup: ''(angrily to Blossom)'' Bloss, what are you doing?! (Cut to Blossom, she is holding the side of her mouth, it's becoming a bit swollen) Blossom: (Painful) Ugh! It feels like my mouth is on fire! Buttercup: 'Extinguish this guy! '''Blossom: '(reaction over) Huh? Oh, oh yeah! (charge up) Eat ice breath! (Blossom was going to use her ice breath but because of her toothache, she blows fire out instead of ice, which singes her sisters by accident) (Cut to the interior of the girls' bedroom. It's nighttime now. Bubbles and Buttercup were sitting at the end of the bed, they are all singed. Both Buttercup's and Bubbles' hair were burnt by Blossom's "fire breath". Buttercup is glaring at Blossom, who is sitting opposite of them.) '''Buttercup: ''(slightly angrily)'' You didn't go to the dentist, did ya? (Cut to Blossom, she is ready to go to bed. Her mouth now has a very red swollen, indicating her toothache has reached the degree of having to see the dentist.) Blossom: 'Did so. ''(Back to the two singed girls.) '''Bubbles: ''(Thoughtfully)'' I don't know why, but I believe her. Buttercup: ''(Angrily)'' Bubbles. Bubbles: ''(reaction over)'' Oh, right. (To Blossom) Blossom, You can't lie to us! Buttercup: 'Especially about something so obvious. '''Blossom: '''Is it that bad? '''Bubbles & Buttercup: '''Yes. ''(Bubbles floats to Blossom with a pencil. She wants to draw something on Blossom's swollen cheek). 'Bubbles: '''Maybe if we draw a little face on it. ''(She draws a smiley face on it but found it's still bad) No. still bad. (She floats back to Buttercup and sits down) 'Buttercup: '''Dude Bloss, You have to come clean to the Professor and go to the dentist before it gets worse. '''Blossom: '''Pssh! I've got it under control! I looked online for natural remedies and I found this root. ''(She takes a big tree root from her back and shows it to her sisters) All I have to do is rub it on my face and it'll take the swelling down overnight. (She uses the root to rub her swollen cheek that makes her sisters feel very unpleasant. Then she put it back) Now I thank you both for your concern but I have a good night's sleep to get. (She goes to sleep. the screen fades to black) (The screen fades in again and we are in Blossom's dream now. The camera was extremely close to Blossom's nervous face. She looks around while the camera pulls back. Then this Blossom has been cut from the middle and a smaller Blossom appears in it and looks nervous too. There are two large drill comes from both sides of the screen and a smaller drill came from the top of the screen towards to Blossom, pushing her into a hole that finally scared her into death.) '''Evil Voice: (singing) The nasty, nasty dentist, opened up your mouth. Down came the drill and drilled your teeth all out! (Fade in black again. Suddenly, a light above Blossom opened to the very frightened girl. She is sitting in a scary chair with a knife beside her. Blossom is gasping in terror and suddenly a very eerie and evil man sound from off-screen burst out. cuts her from continues gasping) Evil dentist: 'Blossom! You are late! I told you tooth-hurty! ''(evil laugh) Do you know what this means? We must remove all of ze TEETH! (This made Blossom feel very scared and she wakes up from the nightmare and sits up. Now she is green entirely and the swelling grows to a very large degree. Of course, her sisters wake up too. Bubbles looks to Blossom worriedly) '''Buttercup: '''Whoa Dude, that root didn't help! '''Bubbles: '''It's worse than ever! '''Buttercup: ''(Suddenly noticed something on Blossom and frightened)'' What are those?! Are those fingers?! Ugh! That's it! We're taking you to the dentist! (The last word scared Blossom again as she is trying to avoid seeing the dentist) Blossom: ''(Frightened)'' No! No, dentist! Buttercup: ''(firmly)'' Yes! Yes, dentist! Blossom: 'Nooo! ''(Blossom pushes Buttercup to the bed and runs out by crashing the bedroom's wall, Bubbles was scared by this thing) 'Bubbles: '''What is even happening? ''(Cut to the exterior of the house. It's still nighttime. We see Blossom is fallen into a mud puddle. there is a big hole in the wall that Blossom just made by crashing. Bubbles and Buttercup pokes their head at the hole) '''Buttercup: ''(To Blossom)'' Blossom! Don't you move! (Blossom ignores her and rushes away) There she goes. (Cut to a street where Blossom is running then to a laneway where a cat is sitting on a trash bin lid. when Blossom passes the cat, She scares the cat and it runs off. She didn't stop until she saws something. Cut to a stall that sells a bunch of toothbrushes. the camera zooms quickly to the Blue Brush. made Blossom very frightened) Blossom: ''(scared)'' No... (Turn angry) TOOTHBRUUUUSH! (She swooped to the stall and destroyed it. and then she saws a worker using a drill drilling the ground. Blossom feels very angry) No, No drill! (She swooped to the worker and knock him down and scared another worker nearby. Another worker runs off while Blossom stands up tears the drill apart. then she looks around and swooped off) (Cut to The Mayor, who is standing at a street with two flowers, He is picking for them as he already has 3 flowers in his hand) Mayor: 'Oh, what a beautiful night to pick flowers next to street puddles! ''(he picked up a flower and turn to another flower and picks it up too) Oh! come here, you little rascal, you! (Suddenly a savage roar made by Blossom from off-screen burst out, her silhouette was shown on the ground.) '''Mayor: ''(Turn to the silhouette's owner)'' Well, "Rarr" to you too, Blos... (He finally looked carefully the silhouette's owner and gasp in terror that he can not finish his words and one of his flowers fell to the ground. Cut to Blossom, she is looking at the mayor very crazily. The terrified man throws his flower to the ground) Mayor: ''(Terrified)'' Blossom! You poor thing...You've been eaten by this two-headed monster who also stole your bow! (Angrily pointing to Blossom) You shall pay for this, monster! (The monster Blossom, was confused why she has been considered a monster) Blossom: 'Monster? ''(The camera focused on Mayor's angry face) 'Mayor: '''Come on everyone! Blossom's gone now, we must end that very happy two-headed monster with our classic mob weapons, industrial-sized drills! (''The Mayor and the citizens hold up drills) '''Blossom: No drills! (The angry mob chases her down with drills) (Cut to Bubbles and Buttercup looking for Blossom in mid-air) Buttercup: Blossom? Blossom?! Bubbles: (Spotted Blossom) There she is! (Buttercup flies to her) And she's getting chased out of town by an angry mob with drills. Buttercup: Sounds about right. (Cut to the outside of Townsville. Blossom is running on a lane to an unknown place, the angry mob still chases her until they lost her, They are all tired and put down their drills) Mayor: ''(exhausted)'' Yeah...yeah, you better run! (A man fell to the ground because of exhausted) Oh, my back. (Cut to a slope where Blossom is running, She didn't stop until she reached a puddle, She looks at it and finally saw her face, realized why the Mayor and citizens considered her as a monster. she punches to the puddle while her sisters call her from her behind) Blossom: ''(Very angrily)'' Nooooo! Buttercup: '''Blossom! '''Blossom: ''(Scared and falls back)'' No...no...Back! (As soon as her last word has been spoken, the ground she just standing by was cracked and she nearly fells down.) Buttercup: 'Blossom! ''(Suddenly the weather changed into rainstorm very quickly.) '''Bubbles: It doesn't have to end like this! Just go to the dentist! (Blossom picked a stone nearby and throws it at her sisters, they avoid it and Buttercup is irritated by this incident) Buttercup: ''(Jumped to one side)'' Whoa, dude! (Jumps back) Just go get the drill in your face or I'll jump over there and give you another toothache! (Blossom groans at her sisters angrily, just about ready to fight, suddenly a car's honk breaks in) Professor Utonium: ''(From off-screen, calls to Blossom)'' Blossom! (Cut to the Professor, who is just running from his car) There you are! This may surprise you, But I know that you dodged the dentist! Buttercup: 'Wow! What gave that away? '''Professor Utonium: '''Easy, Buttercup, ''(the Professor shows the girls a soaked bill) ''I only got a bill for 2 daughters! ''(Blossom still afraid to see the dentist. She holds her head tightly) '''Blossom: ''(Frightened)'' No! No dentist! Scared! Professor Utonium: 'Oh, Blossom...if you were scared, you should have told me. I would've sat through it with you, the whole time. I will sit with you. But you have to go. ''(Hearing this, Blossom finally relieved about to see the dentist and abandoned the monster voice) '''Blossom: ''(Her own voice)'' Okay, Professor. I'll go. (She suddenly has been pushed off her feet by Buttercup and fell down the cliff. We hear a crash on Professor's car from downhill. Cut to the view from Buttercup and Bubbles' back-top, we see Blossom is lying on Professor's car's roof and she made very serious damage to it) Blossom: ''(Crying in pain)'' Oh...My...owww! Owww... Buttercup: 'Said I'd give you another toothache if you didn't go! '''Blossom: '''I said I was gonna go! ''(Buttercup apologized to Blossom when she hears this) 'Buttercup: '''Oh, ''(rubbing her head) My bad. (The next day) '''Blossom & Professor Utonium: '''Thank you, doctor! '''Buttercup: Hey, how'd it go? Blossom: Not as bad as I thought, but I shouldn't have put it off for so long. Sorry for putting you guys through all of that. Buttercup: Hey, it's fine. Like the song says, "Out came the sun and dried up all your pain.” Bubbles: '''Um, I think it's rain, Buttercup. '''Blossom: She's right, Buttercup. Professor Utonium: Yeah, she's right. Well, Blossom, how about we go get some soft serve ice cream? Blossom: Sounds like something to smile about to me! (Blossom shows her teeth, they somehow appear to be crooked) Professor Utonium: Hmm, your front teeth are coming in a little crooked. Maybe it's time to ask the orthodontist about braces. Blossom: No problemo. (In the next scene, Blossom turns into a monster again) Blossom: No braces! Buttercup: Oh come on!Category:Transcripts Category:2016 TV series